


Thanksgivin' Lovin'

by Mythicalflow



Series: Prompted Fics [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Husbands, M/M, Needy Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalflow/pseuds/Mythicalflow
Summary: Prompt: "Just pull the car over!"
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Prompted Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Thanksgivin' Lovin'

The holidays were always a stressful time for Rhett and Link. They have been married now for going on six years, and their families were well aware of their relationship before that, but it was still something that seemed to make a few relatives uncomfortable. Therefore, Rhett and Link would do their best to not display their love and affection in physical ways when they were home in North Carolina for Thanksgiving. 

Rhett knew this was difficult for Link. Back in California, there was no need to hold back, they could hold hands, Rhett could wrap a long arm around Link’s waist as they walked the dogs, they could get a little handsy when out at night with friends. And while they wouldn’t dream of doing anything remotely sexual in front of family, Rhett knew the occasional peck on the lips or tight embrace would be welcomed, would satiate Link a little bit. 

But honestly, while Rhett hated not being able to be themselves and hated the way it made Link anxious, he kind of loved the moment when Link couldn’t take it anymore. When he needed to be touched so bad he would command Rhett to pull the car over on their way to  _ another _ Thanksgiving meal. 

“Just pull the car over!” Link demanded. 

“Where? We are in the middle of nowhere, bo.” Rhett looked over at his frantic husband with a look of apology. 

“There! Right there!” Link was pointing at a barely noticeable dirt driveway leading deep into the woods. Rhett followed his finger, taking note that there was no mailbox or warning signs. Thinking is was safe, he pulled in, drove a little bit until they could no longer be seen from the road. 

Link didn’t even say anything, just undid his seatbelt and climbed into the back of the car. Rhett smiled to himself, threw open the car door and went around to the back. When he slid into the car beside Link, the smaller man was immediately pushing him down, climbing onto his lap.

“I  _ need  _ you inside of me  _ now. _ ” Link growled, almost angrily, against Rhett’s mouth. 

“Link, you know we can’t. I don’t have lube, we’re already running late…” Rhett knew none of what he was saying was really that big of a deal, but he wanted to rile Link up a little more. 

“Good thing I came prepared.” Link said matter-of-factly as he started pulling down his joggers, getting into reverse cowgirl, almost kicking Rhett in the face. All while Rhett was trying to figure out what he meant by ‘prepared’. 

As soon as Link got his joggers below his ass and leaned forward slightly with a filthy moan, Rhett no longer needed to guess about what Link meant, because right there, nestled between his husband’s round cheeks, was a baby blue jewel-topped butt plug. 

“Gracious, Link. Have you had that in all day?” Rhett asked with wonder. 

“Yeah,” Link whimpered. “You wanna take it out for me, Rhett...please?” 

“Yeah, baby.” Rhett slotted the jewel between his index and middle finger and slowly pulled on it. He watched with hunger as Link’s hole stretched around the plug, which was much larger than he would’ve thought. He couldn’t help but groan as the widest part stretched Link to his limits then popped out, a dribble of lube following close behind. Rhett was very quickly losing his mind with lust, so without thinking, he sat up slightly and placed the tip of the plug to Link’s lips, which opened greedily. “Tastes fucking good, doesn’t it?” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear. 

Link could only moan and nod his head in response, his mouth too preoccupied with sucking on the plug. 

Rhett left it there, then did fast work on getting his cock out and lining it up with Link’s wet, open hole. He pushed in with a hard thrust of his hips, setting a brutal pace. Link had to place his hands above him, so that his head wouldn’t go through the ceiling of the car as Rhett pounded into him. They both knew this wasn’t going to last long, especially when Link let the plug fall from his mouth, and with his hand around his own cock, began running his mouth about how much he loved Rhett’s cock, about how much he needed to feel it filling him up. 

Rhett tipped over first, came hard while his grip tightened on Link’s waist. The slight pain of Rhett’s hands and the warmth of his cum pushed Link over as his own cum painted the car door in front of him. They both sat there catching their breath, Link’s forehead resting against the window, fogging it up. 

“Man, I am definitely ready to eat more now.” Rhett said, breaking the silence. 

Link just laughed, a content smile forming on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by mythicalpurgatory over on Tumblr.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, let me know @mythicalflow on Tumblr. I am always looking to get better at this writing thing. :)


End file.
